mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Beldam
Beldam is the oldest of the three Shadow Sirens. Though she pretends to be the servant of Grodus, she is really the servant of the Shadow Queen. She is the smallest of the Shadow Sirens and has gray hair and a blue hat. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door When the Shadow Queen was defeated by the four heroes, Beldam spread the rumor of a legendary treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door (really the entrance to the Palace of Shadow, where the Shadow Queen was imprisoned). She and her sisters, Marilyn and Vivian, began working for Grodus, the leader of the X-Nauts, telling him that the Shadow Queen was bound to obey the one who awkened her. She also searched for a pure maiden that the Shadow Queen could possess, and came across Princess Peach in Rogueport. Disguised as an old merchant with a hood, she gave Peach the Magical Map, which led to the seven Crystal Stars required to open the Thousand-Year Door. The map was in a treasure chest and only someone pure of heart could open it. Peach opened it and took out the map. Beldam planned to kidnap Peach for Grodus afterward, but a "strange old man" showed up at the last second and she was forced to retreat. By the time she was able to take her to the X-Naut Fortress, Peach had already sent the map to Mario. When Mario got the first Crystal Star from Hooktail Castle, Grodus sent the Shadow Sirens to the Boggly Woods, where they were hunting the second Crystal Star. Beldam was given a sketch of Mario so they could identify and defeat him, however, Beldam thought Vivian had the sketch and lost it, punishing her by taking away a necklace she found. Mario walked by them, but she took no interest in him, as she did not know he was Mario. When Beldam realized that she had the sketch all along, she recognized Mario as the man who walked by them, and blamed the entire thing on Vivian, despite the fact that none of it was her fault. Mario and his partners eventually returned and fought the Shadow Sirens. Mario defeated them, and they ran off. Beldam blamed their defeat on Marilyn and Vivian and planned to punish both when they got home (presumably Vivian more than Marilyn). Later, Beldam put together a weapon called the Superbombomb that was sure to destroy Mario, however, she lost it and accused Vivian of losing it, and told her to find it or else she would be punished. Mario, whose name and body were earlier stolen by Doopliss, found the bomb for Vivian, but it was broken. Vivian decided to help Mario get his name and body back. She almost turned away from him when she found out he was Mario, but decided to stay with him until the end. Doopliss was defeated by Mario and Vivian and ran off, past Beldam and Marilyn, who got him to join their team and take Vivian's place. When Mario got the fifth Crystal Star, Grodus decided to take some extra measures, and sent Beldam to spy on Mario. She overheard that the sixth Crystal Star was in Poshley Heights, and headed there with Marilyn, while assigning Doopliss, disguised as Zip Toad, to blow up the Excess Express (the train Mario was on leading to Poshley Heights) by combining Nitro Honey Syrup with gold and seashells to cause a giant gooey explosion, however, he was caught, and ran off. All three Shadow Sirens got to Poshley Heights before Mario and took what they thought was the Garnet Star, but was really a fake. The Shadow Sirens attacked Mario again as he made his way through the Palace of Shadow, but were defeated. They later reappeared after the Shadow Queen was awakened, and Beldam revealed it was her plan all along to bring the Shadow Queen back, and she was using Grodus as a pawn. When Mario and his partners defeated the Shadow Queen and destroyed her for good, Beldam ran off with Marilyn, and stopped being evil from this moment on. They lived in Twilight Town with Vivian from here, and Beldam promised never to be mean to Vivian again. Battle In the first battle, Beldam fights alongside Marilyn and Vivian. She has 9 HP, 1 ATK, and 0 DEF. She attacks by punching Mario or his parnter, shooting an ice beam at them, making one member of her team big, or shrinking Mario or his partner. If her HP is reduced by half, she and the others will use their magic attacks every turn. In the second battle, Beldam has 30 HP, 5 ATK, and 0 DEF. Though she has the lowest HP and attack power, in addition to her punch and ice beam (the latter can now freeze Mario and his partner), she can also mess with more stats; in addition to powering her team up or shrinking Mario's team, she can also poison Mario or his partner, make either unable to attack every other turn, and make one on her team able to attack twice per turn. Between Beldam, Marilyn, and Doopliss, Beldam should be defeated first, which is easier than taking out either of the others first because Beldam has the least HP. Powers and abilities Like her sisters, Beldam can hide in the shadows. Her magic attacks are ice related, and she can also use several status effects in battle, positive or negative. Personality Beldam is shown to be very mean, bossy, and domineering. She treats Vivian with as little respect as possible, punishing her often for things that are usually her own fault. She also at one point calls Vivian "ugly". She also treats Doopliss a similar way, often calling him "freak-sheet". She will do whatever she can to achieve what she wants, planning to awaken the Shadow Queen so she could destroy the world, as well as sending Doopliss to blow up Mario, as well as many others, on the Excess Express. It is hinted that the Shadow Queen may have had some influence on Beldam; after she is destroyed, Beldam stops being evil and is never mean to Vivian again. Trivia *Beldam's laugh is similar to that of Cloaker from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Beldam plays a similar role to Dimentio, from Super Paper Mario, using the main antagonist as a pawn *Despite being the leader of the Shadow Sirens, Beldam is the weakest. Category:Minions Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door minibosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:X-Naut Organization